A conventional winch for various vehicle wheels is adapted to pull a tire out of muds, sands, or cave when the tire is trapped. The winch contains a body, a protective pad, a first anchor, and a second anchor, wherein the body has a connecting disc on which a cable is rolled, and the cable has a hook fixed on a distal end thereof. The connecting disc has a plurality of fixing orifices fitted with a plurality of coupling rods of a wheel rim, and the connecting disc is in connection with the wheel rim by using a plurality of nuts. When the tire is trapped in muds, sands, or a cave, the winch is mounted on the wheel rim of the tire in the muds, sands, or cave, the cable contacts with the protective pad, and the hook of the cable hooks with the first anchor or the second anchor, thereafter the first anchor or the second anchor is positioned, such that when the tire rotates, it drives the winch to roll the cable, thus pulling the tire out of the muds, sands, and cave.
However, the plurality of fixing orifices only fit with the plurality of coupling rods of the wheel rim, when the plurality of coupling rods protrude outwardly, thus liming using requirement.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.